Always with you
by DustyDreamer
Summary: The doll watched. The red smile seemed to widen, as though both the doll and Harley were in on a secret.


Here we are then, a little HarleyGirl for valentine's day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harley, Arkham or anyone/thing else used for this story. Just the fic itself.

P.S: Harley's first line is straight from the Batman episode 'Harley's Holiday'. Oh and the song belongs to Westlife and is called 'Home'.

**Always With You** - by DD

* * *

'Home again, home again. Jiggedy Jig!' sighed Harley: she wasn't really in the mood for singing but the sad, helpless tone of the words made her feel somewhat better. The asylum walls were looming and curving up into a high ceiling above her head; like tall giants that erased any hope that a better place existed outside of Arkham's despair.

'_Home'_. Harley wasn't sure exactly where that was anymore. Perhaps the nurses room? All the needles and diagrams of twisted bodies in there felt familiar and welcoming. They reminded her of her days as a psychiatrist when things had been simpler, easier, and safer for sure but just less fun. No that wasn't home: _safe_ would never mean home.

They rounded another corner. Harley's feet knew this route well, so they were already anticipating the next turn that would lead into a long wing: Harley's room was 4th from the end on the right hand side. At first it amazed her how quickly she'd learned all there was to know about Arkham: ironically she'd found out more about it as a patient rather than a professional intern. But now, with Bats beside her left and the Robin brat on her right, she understood there wasn't any mystery to this place at all. No mystery, no adventure, no fun.

The Batman regarded her with a strange look on his face as he handed her over to the doctor. She read the words he didn't say for they were clear enough in his eyes: he was disappointed in her. Harley quinn didn't really care about what bad old Bats thought though so she simply stuck her tounge out, like a child.

After thanking Batman, the doctor led her into the room and turned to lock her in. She heard his footsteps fade away down the corridor and then stop for a moment as he spoke to someone. She recognised the strained voice of an overworked Dr Leeland. Normally Harley's ear would be pressed so close to the door by now that she would feel her face welding itself into the metal, becoming a part of it. Tonight though, she wasn't in the mood for eavesdropping. Instead she curled up on top of her bed, not bothering to draw the covers over herself, and stared at a spot on the wall. Her eyes remained unblinking for a few minutes (she was trying to see how long she could keep them open before they hurt) but something soon caught her eye and her face twirled into happiness while she smiled madly. Her heart performed a gymnastic routine while she shifted herself to rest against the wall flanking her bed. Harley almost cried as she pulled the old doll out from under the pillow heap at the end of the bed: that way it stayed hidden from nosy guards. She giggled at the fact that nobody knew about this doll, it was all hers.

That wide grin, two-toned jester hat and the purple dress... her little Mrs. J. It was the two of them as one: his beautiful red smile and her blue eyes. The best of the best. She hugged the doll close to her and rocked gently. Harley closed her eyes and saw his face before her. Her mind and heart belonged with him, sheltered safe and sound with her sweetheart. She sang the jester doll a soft song, pretending for a moment she was far away from Arkham: far away from everything…

'_Please believe me, don't give up  
We're half way there…we're at the crossroads  
In the middle between home and between us there_

_All I need is some direction  
Let me know you're here for me  
Where you are…is where I'll be'_

The doll watched. It's large eyes peering out from underneath the dangling hood as Harley swayed it around in the air, hugging it tightly in her hands. The red smile seemed to widen, as though both the doll and Harley were in on a secret.

They both seemed to know whom Harley called 'home'.

* * *

Enjoyed it? Hated it? Let me know! Happy Valentine's Day - 'Beacoup de amorée' xx


End file.
